


i know what you did last summer

by volcano



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M, i cant stop thinking about these two, i love them, if possible i might come back and add tags, its only teen and up for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5230532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volcano/pseuds/volcano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>baz is "downright kissable"</p>
            </blockquote>





	i know what you did last summer

**Author's Note:**

> this takes places when theyre 15? yknow, the year baz gets his panties in a knot over our favourite, winged Normal.  
> if im remembering that correctly.  
> its 1 am and im tired and time is an illusion anyway
> 
> also, name is from the supernatural episode i got the idea from! thank you crossroads demon, for being so full of yourself
> 
> this is Not Really Proofread

I was only going back to my room so I could grab a sweater, I had no idea Baz would be there. 

I guess the sound of the door opening surprises him, because he practically jumps out the window.  
"S-Simon?" he stutters.  
Baz, stuttering.  
Before I can even open my mouth to bite out a remark about how he should put up a sign so I know to leave him alone, he's trying to shove past me. 

"Whoa, okay, I'm just grabbing something, you don't have to leave."  
I don't get a reply, he just nods and turns away.  
If it were anyone other than Baz, I'd ask them if everything was alright. But, this is Baz and we're probably sworn enemies, so I don't.  
Instead, I walk to my side of the room, sneering, maintaining eye contact with my silent roommate the whole time. And as I'm picking up my sweater, I notice a pile of scones, haphazardly hidden under the covers of Baz's bed.  
"Why don't you just eat in the dining hall? You know, with everyone else? You're being more of a hermit than usual." 

He turns away at this, and spits out a "maybe I wanted to get away from your ugly face." 

Ignoring the urge to leap at him and punch my reply into _his_ ugly face, I ask whats wrong, because the Baz I know would look right at me while he torments me.  
He whips his head back around and looks at me like I've just asked a fish why it doesn't live in a tree. 

"What? Snow, are you feeling okay?"  
"Thats what I'm asking you!" 

He blinks at me.  
He replies with "I'm fine," but he isn't making eye contact.  
Something is up. 

"Look," I say, crossing the room to stand in front of him, "I know we're not friends or anything but you're acting weird and it's creeping me out."

Baz looks absolutely bewildered.  
" _I'm_ acting weird? Snow, you just asked how I was feeling, you are the one creeping me out."  
I run my hand through my hair and sigh.  
"Just answer the question, I'm kind of regretting asking it."  
He shakes his head and looks down. 

"Nothing's wrong, and your concern is worrying me. Shall I fetch Bunce? Are these outbursts of near insanity common for you?" 

I thrust my index finger into his face. "You aren't looking at me when you make fun of me!"  
The way I yell this makes it sound like I've just won the lottery, which is probably the only reason I manage to catch Baz off guard. 

His response almost makes me burst out laughing. Eyes wide and confused, mouth open slightly..

"You're concerned for my health because I'm not teasing you correctly?"  
He hardly has a chance to finish that sentence before I grab his face and lean in.  
His eyes get even wider at this.  
"Snow? Snow, stop!" 

But there it is, and I'm close enough to tell that I'm not just imagining things.  
Those are _extra teeth_

"What the hell?" 

Making use of me being distracted by his _goddamn fangs_ and tearing his head free of my grasp, Baz huffs in anger. "There you go, Snow." 

I probably look like the definition of stupid right now. What, with my mouth hanging open this far. But I'm trying to register the fact that my roommate is a bloodsucking monster, so I couldn't honestly give less of a fuck.  
I mean to tell him that I knew he was a vampire all along, but what comes out of my mouth is "you have a lot of teeth." 

Baz snorts.  
"I know, I'm downright kissable."

**Author's Note:**

> i Hate these gays
> 
> just wanted to write something with baz and that phrase so yes this probably seems hecka rushed! bc it is but it is also one in the am please forgive me


End file.
